In biochemistry and other similar fields, a micropipette has been used as a pipette for measuring a tiny volume of liquid on a micro-litter (μl) basis. A micropipette is typically used to measure a liquid for measurement in the following manner: A thin glass tube having an opening at one end thereof is put into the liquid for measurement, and the liquid for measurement is sucked into a liquid-holding chamber by capillary action. The micropipette stops sucking when the glass tube is removed out of the liquid for measurement, and a user reads markings provided on the micropipette to measure the liquid for measurement held in the liquid-holding chamber (see Patent Document 1, for example).